


On the Rough Seas

by Blue_Eyed_Demon



Category: Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Freddy, BAMF!Mike, But he wants Pg the fuck Jeremy, Cole is possesive of Jeremy, DEAL WITH IT, Freddy is like mikes bro in this, Human!Foxy, I blame Yaoi, Kind of angsty, M/M, Mike and Freddy are like BFFs, Most of the blame goes to Ouran High School Host Club, Mute!Mike, My Oc is a little shit, Protective!Foxy, Really shouldnt watch anime while desiging characters, adult mike is badass, but its happy, gay ships are yay ships, hard might i add, he helps mike out alot, jeremy scott and vince do come in later, like no joke, lots of gay, meeting in school, my oc/oc couple is kind of twincest-y, they fail, they think mikey has been kidnapped, they try to save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Demon/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Foxy met  in school, needless to say they became inseperable. </p><p>But when a cruel uncle ships Mike away, him and foxys friendship slowly goes from present and thriving to nonexistent.</p><p>Now several years later Mike returns to claim his uncles estate, him and Foxy meet again. This time Foxy is the most fearsome pirate of the sea, and mike joins his crew! (Unwillingly i might add cx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting of fate?

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing cx but bear with me 
> 
> I love Mike x Foxy so can yall tell me what cha think of this? Comments are my drugs XD

Chapter 1

It was always quiet in the small town of Greys Berg. Rarely anything exciting happened, and when it did, it wasnt much to Mikes liking. He sighed as he stared out of the schools window. Yes it was quiet boring in his town. It showed to the bland houses and the low sheet of fog that showed up often. The sun shined brightly that day but Mike sighed again. He glanced over at the other students who were staring intently at the teacher.

Mike wasn't one for school, the pace was always slow for him and the work exceedingly tedious. He instead buried his face into a book, the teachers already knowing that Mike knew of the current lessons. He was so wrapped up in his novel that he didn't notice his teacher adressing the class.

"Class," the teacher called in a gruff voice, "id like you to meet our new student"

Mike heard the class 'Ooo'. He held his place in his book before looking up. Mikes eyes instantly widened.

The boy was older than mike by a year or so with striking red hair. His strange yellow eyes glistened in amusement and mischief. He wore a simple cloth shirt tied with a draw string and a pair of brown pants that went to his knees and were practically shredded. A pair of black boots hugged his leg, there seemed to be something covered on his left calf. But the most shocking thing about him was the two fluffy ears poking out of his head and the tail swishing behinde him.

"Hello" he said, a hint of an accent was in his voice. Mike couldn't place it. His eyes locked with mikes blue ones and he smirked, One ear pulled back the other twitching slightly. Mike stared in confusion.

"Whats your name son?" The teacher asked.

"You can call me Foxy" the boy smiled, showing off sharp canines.

"Well than, um, foxy please take a seat next to Michael" Mike scowled at the teacher, being that he hated his full name, before going back to his book. The red haired boy, Foxy, strolled towards Mike with a smirk on his face. He sat and instantly turned his attention to Mike.

"Hello" mike flicked his eyes to Foxy before going back to his book, sinking a little in his seat. Foxy cocked an eyebrow at him, but he just continued focusing on his book.

Suddenly, mike felt something bounced off the side of his head. Foxy was throwing bits of paper at him. He scowled at Foxy but continued to ignore him. Thats until a large folded piece of paper landed directly on the page he was reading from. He placed his book down with a sigh before unfurling the paper carefully. Mike stared at it in disbelief. Neatly written in the center of the page was a simple "hello". Mike turned his attention to Foxy who smiled at him.

"Hey there" Foxy said still smiling.

"Um, hello to you to," Mike looked around quickly, almost everyone was staring at him. No, more like glaring. Mike sighed before turning to Foxy.

"What's their problem?" Foxy asked cocking an eyebrow at the other students. Mike just shook his head, his long black hair whipping with the movement.

"You shouldn't talk to me," mike said instead of answering Foxys question.

"Oh?" Foxy said rasing an eyebrow ,"and whys that?"

"For the sake of your social life," mike started reading his book again.

"Im not particularly liked around here," Foxy stared in disbelief.

"How can they not? You seem alright" foxy smiled showing off his sharp canine teeth again. Mike flushed and coughed into his hand. Foxy's tail flicked in amusement.

"So," foxy started," whats the deal around here Michael?"

"Dont call me that"

"Call you what?"

"Michael," mike cringed holding his place in his book again "its mike, mike Schmidt"

"Well than, Mike Schmidt," Foxy grinned widely" why dont you show me around after class?" Mike smiled.

"It would be my pleasure, Foxy"

~Later~

"Not buying it," mike said as he and foxy walked the halls. Foxy was grinning mischievously. Mike was staring at him in amusement.

"Come on," foxy said,"why not?"

"There is no way you broke into someones house just for food," Mike said in disbelief

"I did! She was an old bat but such a sweet heart at times. We were playing a game, i got hungry and her kitchen window was wide open," Foxy chuckled fondly at the memory. Mike rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways.

"Hey pip squeak!" A voice called out. Mike sighed before turning, instinctively hunching his shoulders to make himself look smaller. Foxy frowned.

"What do you want Pg?" Pg was the schools bully. His purple hair stuck up and he had a pony tail resting on his shoulder. He grinned, his black eyes shined darkly at his favorite punching bag.

"Sup Mikey," Pg said sweetly,"just wanted to see my buddy," Mike rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say," Mike mumbled "lets just get this over with," Mike braced himself for a punch when Pg pulled back his fist. Mike closed his eyes, but when he didnt feel the impact he opened them. Foxy was holding Pgs fist, glaring at him.

"Why dont you leave, before you walk away without any limbs," foxy bared his teeth with his ears pulled back, he looked very aggressive at the moment. Mike couldn't believe Foxy was stnding up for him.

"Stay out of this, guard dog," Pg snapped, Foxys yellow eyes blazed in anger before someone stepped in.

"Come on Pg, stop it," Vincet, Pgs twin, came up behinde him. His hair was styled like Pgs but his was black and he had bangs over his right eye. Mike stared at him greatfully and he smiled back.

"Whatever," Pg growled before walking off. "

Thanks Vincent," Mike said

"No problem, Mikey," Vincent winked before leaving after his brother. Foxy looked at Mike curiously.

"What?" Mike asked

"I thought you said no one liked you?" Foxy said confused. Mike smiled.

"I do have friends Foxy," Mike said," just not a lot," foxy nodded in understanding.

"Like who?"

"Well," Mike started ," theres Jeremy. Hes british and can make anyone around him smile even when they dont want to...Then theres Scott, he tries to act hardcore but hes actually quite sweet once you get to know him ....Jeremy has blonde hair and freackles and Scott has brown hair with red in it and dimples, they're both really great" Foxy smiled at Mike as he explained his friends with enthusiasm.

"Then there's Vincent," Mike said," he's nice uo until you get him mad then youd better run" mike chuckled " Him and Pg "share" Scott" Foxy raised an eyebrow as they walked to their next class.

"Whoa so they share a boyfriend?"

"Well they say they share but in truth they just screw each other whenever they like" Foxy chuckled at Mike's explanation.

"Thats something you dont hear everyday"mike smiled at him his bright blue eyes shining.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Foxy," Foxy blushed and smiled back at him.

"It was no problem, Mikey," Mike flushed at the nick name, liking the way Foxy said it, as they walked into the classroom.


	2. Plans and Confessions (updated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the future are made and Confessions are said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry this took forever ;-; I had my moms and sisters birthdays this week and then i have like 5 school projects to work on so ive been busy, sorry
> 
> Imma try to make a schedule for updating ill tell you on the next Chapter cx 
> 
> Oh and if you wanna see some of my art work its on deviantart *its under VocaloidGoddess3*
> 
> Update: heres the revised version of chapter 2
> 
> So with out firther ado, heres chapter 2!

It had been four months since Mike had met Foxy and from the first couple days together, they had became inseparable. You would hardly ever see one boy with out the other. The had been hanging out everyday, walking around town with Jeremy and Scott or just enjoying each others company. 

They were currently sitting at the docks. The weather was fairly warm and the sun was shinning, a rarity in the town. Mike had a sketch pad in his hand while Foxy was staring out into the ocean.

"I think I'd like to live on the ocean," the wind whipped his hair back. Mike looked up at the boats before quickly sketching in his book. 

"Oh?" He said.

"Yea, just think about it," Foxys eyes got an excited gleam to them. "Imagine A life full of adventure!" Mike let an amused smile grace his lips. 

"Wouldn't it get boring though? Don't you ever want to settle down? Y'know, with a nice girl" A blush flodded Foxys face, Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Nah," the fox boy said,"thats not my style," Mike snickered.   
"No women wants a man bent on sea life" Foxy paused "Hey why don't you come with me?" Mike looked at him taken aback. 

"What?" Foxy smiled and turned towards him on his knees. 

"Yeah! You and me! Out on the open seas as pirates!" Mike looked at Foxy in disbelief.

"Foxy we don't know a thing about sailing or of living on the ocean! We dont even know anything of pirates!" Foxy smirked.

"On contre," he said," my dad taught me a few handy things" he winked. Mike looked at him in shock, slowly processing the idea.

"You're serious?" Foxy nodded. Mike couldnt help but smile, Foxys excitment getting to him. 

"Alright then, lets do it!" Foxy looked even more excited that Mike had agreed. 

"Its going to be great! Me, the captin of our crew, and you, my first mate!"

"Wait a minuet, who said you were the captain?" Mike joked. Foxy smiled his famous smile, showing off his canines. 

"Well I am a natural born leader," he puffed out his chest causing Mike to laugh. Foxy grinned,"and I dont trust anyone as much as I do you," Mike blushed holding his sketch book close to his chest. 

********

They had been reaserching and researching on sea life. And with each text read or old Sea man talked to, the boys got even more excited. 

Mike looked up geographical sites while Foxy talked to the men to know more about crews and pirating. Mike brought his findings to Foxy. 

"Hey Foxy!" He called out happily,"Look at what i have found!" He poured the papers onto the table. Foxy stood and looked blankly at the findings. 

"This area," Mike circled a town with his finger," is said to be really full of the most valuable treasures-"

"Mike-" Foxy tried to interrupt but Mike kept going.

"And here, is a place where we can.stock up on food and supplies-"

"Mikey!"

"And here-"

"MIKE!" Foxy finally yelled. Mike stopped and looked at him slightly annoyed with the interruption. 

"What?" Foxy looked at the blue eyed boy seriously. 

"We are best friends right?" Mike looked at him confused but nodded anyway. 

"Well I-" Foxy started. The fox felt his nervousness bubble in his stomach. Foxy swallowed once more and opened his mouth to tell Mike what he had been feeling for a while now. 

Before Foxy could even utter a sound, Jeremy, Scott, and Vincent all bust through the door. They were all panting looking tired from their run. Jeremy was the first to speak. 

"Mike," he said worryingly,"Your in trouble"


	3. Breaking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhhhh in soo sorry this took five months to update ;-; i have not been motivated to wrote anything and i feel horrible for not updating sooner *sobs*
> 
> Buuuut here is a short little update to atleast satisfy your needs of this story cx i still feel horrible for not updating ;-; 
> 
> But On with chapter three!

Mike walked towards his house nervously. A pit of nervousness was growing at the bottom of his stomach. The pit kept growing and growing as he got closer to his house. 

*flashback*  
Jeremy was the first to speak. 

"Mike," he said worryingly,"Your in trouble" the blue eyed teen looked at him in confusion. 

"What happened?" Foxy gave a worried look. Scott spoke up next. 

"Your uncle, hes mad, extremely mad" Mike couldnt help but feel more confused. 

"Hes seen you around town with Foxy, we heard him talking about something about 'no good nephew doesnt know when to stay away from filth'" vincent said, pushing his bangs back. Foxys tail stiffened in defense, he didnt like the way mikes uncle had talked about him. Mike swallowed loudly, feeling his fear get the better of him.   
*end of flashback*

Mike had told them not to worry and that he was going to fix everything. He sure hoped he'd be able to convince his uncle to see Foxy in a different light. 

Mike grabbed the key from his pocket, unlocked the door and walked into the house carefully. He looked around, not seeing his uncle in the living room or in the study. Mike heard a slight thunking sound coming from the kitchen and walked towards that. He walked in carefully to see his uncle cutting vegetables rather harshly. He swallowed before adressing him. 

"Hey Uncle max," Max looked up at Mike with a harsh blue glare, his eyes would've matched Mikes Mikes own blue orbs if Max's weren't so cold all the time. 

"What have i told you 'bout calling me that, boy?" Mike gulped and nodded.

"Sorry Uncle Maximus," Maximus nodded stiffly. Mike sat down in one of the stools infront of the counter. They quickly shifted into a rather tense silence filled only with the thunk thunk thunking of Maximus' knife on the cutting board. Maximus turned to the stove scraping the carrots into a large pot. Mike shifted, his anxiety rising in the silence. Maximus spoke to mike again as he started cutting potatoes.

"After dinner you're to pack a bag, boy," Mike looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean? Are we going somewhere?" 

"You," Maximus said in a tone that Mike knew ment he wasn't allowed to talk back,"are going to a bording school."

"Boarding school?!" Mike practically yelled,"For what?!" Maximus just continued making their food. "Uncle Maximus?"

"To get away from those rowdy, dirty friends of yours," Maximus' face took on a sour look at the mention of Mikes friends,"It'll do you good."

"But-" 

"No if, ands, or buts about it," Maximus said cutting Mike off,"You're going, no argument about it," Mike glared at his uncle, hands in tight fist at his sides. He jumped off the stool and walked to the door. His hand hovered over the door knob as Maximus called him.

"No where do you think you're going?" Mike just glared at him over his shoulder. 

"Out," he bit back. With those final words he walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.


	4. Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischeif, Bar fights and near death experiences lead to the meeting of old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry! Aaah i havent updated this in two months! What is wrong with me?! ;-; im super sorry guys, I've been busy with school and haven't gotten the chance to actually write but I wanted to make it up to you guys by making a long chapter so here it is! 
> 
> Just so you know in my story when Foxy and Mike met Mike was 16 and foxy was like 17. This is like 8 years later so Mike is now 24 and Foxy is 25. Just felt like clearing that up cx
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own these charcters, i only own cole who isn't even mentioned really, they belong to Scott Cawthon yadda yadda yadda 
> 
> I dont have a beta reader so any mistakes are my own. And yalls comments mean the world to me! I didn't think so many people would enjoy my crap writing XD
> 
> On with chapter 4!

Chapter 4: An unexpected reunion

Foxy's nose twitch as he took a deep breath of salty sea air. His tail twiched anixously as the strip of shore grew in sight. He had left land along time ago, moving on from his old life and setting sail to fulfil an old dream.

"Captain," a deep smooth voice said behinde him. Foxy turned seeing his crewmember and closest friend Fredrick Fazbearn,"We are closing in to shore." Foxy nodded absentmindedly.

"When we get to shore ye are to take the men and 'gather' supplies, got it?" Foxy smirked at Freddy. Each member on the crew knew what their captain ment by gather. Fredrick smirked back and bowed his head in agreement.

"Aye, aye captain," the ever loyal first mate stated and left his captain be. Foxy's gaze returned to the port they were closing in on, his mind awash by memories. 

****

The carriage came to a rickety stop infront of the large house. The driver quickly hopped down to open the door and allow the young man inside to step out.

The man was not short but neither was he tall and His mop of unruly black hair falling slightly past his shoulders. It was evident he was not much of a sleeper from the black circles under his ocean blue eyes. 

Yes. Mike Schmidt had changed alot during the years that had past. He had returned to the quiet little town after getting word that his dearest uncle max had passed on (mike almost laughed when he gave his professor his reason to leave). He let his eyes roam over the exterior of the house while his best friend, Jeremy, hopped out the carriage.

"Old Max didnt really change any thing while you were gone, mate," the blonde said. Mike let his eyes go to his friend but said nothing," Well we should get your stuff inside,right?" Mike just nodded, his shoulders hunching slightly as he grabbed his luggage. 

Jeremy sighed as Mike hurried inside. The brit had stayed in touch with the brunette all these years, so had Scott and Vince, but Mike never really told them the troubles he had in school. Jeremy really couldn't blame him for being silent after escaping that hellhole. 

'at least he got out before something horrible happened to him' The blonde thought bitterly as he followed after Mike. 

"So you think you'd be alright to settle in by yourself, Mike? I have to get back and help Cole with the housework" Mike glanced at Jeremy before looking forward and nodding. Jeremy clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his best friend. "Its good to see ya after all these years,mate" Mike smiled at Jeremy and nodded an agreement. 

As soon as Jeremy left, Mikes smile fell and he sighed deeply. He dropped his bags on the floor before reaching into his pocket to play with the few coins he had. He pulled his long coat around his shoulders heading outside. A drink seemed to be pretty good at the moment 

*******

Foxy grinned as he lead his crew through the town. They were hooting and hollering up a storm and Foxy leered nastily at the dirty looks people threw their way. Ah, how he loved the adoring crowds him and his crew gathered. 

They stopped infront of the pub, Foxy turned to adress his crew.

"Alright men!" A few voices popped up in protest and Foxy rolled his eyes in playful irritation,"And ladies, what say ye to a few rounds!" a course of 'aye!' resounated and Foxy grinned before ducking into the pub. 

****

Mike walked out of the bathroom to see complete and utter chaos. Some people were fighting, a few were drinking and singing merrily and they were even some men and women holding a rope that had one of the navy's captains dangling at the end . The brunette rolled his eyes as he relized who the people were.

Pirates, of course, only pirates could cause such mischeif. Mike scoffed and weved in and out of the crowd. He didnt need this right now, he almost made it to the door but a man fell into his path. He held a cutlass in hand and sprang to his feet once more to charge at whoever he was fighting. 

The man swung, missing the man he apparently was engaging in battle and nearly took Mikes head off if it wasnt for a hand wrapped around his arm pulling him out the way. 

"Watch yourself, lad!" a deep and smooth voice said. Mike looked at his saviour and saw a rather tall man. He wasnt to muscled and his hands were callouses showing years of hard work. He had brown hair that laid flat in the front and curled in the back. A gotee and moustache covered the bottom half of his face and His eyes were a striking bright blue.

But the thing that drew Mike's attention was mot the man himself but the two round ears poking out of the mans head. Of course Mike had known that their was others like his old friend but he never seen them. The man met his gaze and began talking.

"Aye That was a close call," Mike nodded and turned his gaze to the man who almost took his head off anf saw he was battling what appered to be the captain of the ship. The only thing he could see of the captain were his pointed ears that stuck out of his hat and the long tail the came out from under his coat.

"Aye the Captain does love a fight," Mike could hear the exasperated tone in his saviours voice,"Never passes one up" Mike just nodded while watching the fight. The captain was skilled with a sword and the other didnt stand a chance. The man had jumped atop a table and the captain seized the chance to knock the mans feet from underneath him. The man went crashing to the floor and was knocked out cold. Mike saw the crew surround the laughing captain to give their praise. 

"Captain has never lost a fight," Mike looked back to the man, to see a fond look on his face,"Takes great pride in that, he does. The names Fredrick by the way," Mike nodded and Fredrick looked at him expectantly,"and what be your name?" 

Mike winced a little and a hand drifted to his throat. Fredrick seemed to catch the gesture. 

"Can you not speak?" the first mate asked. Mikes head turned to the floor and he nodded. "Aye thats a tough ailment to have in a world like this," mike looked to Fredrick to see a most peculiar look on his face. 

An idea struck Mike than, he wanted this man to know his name. Not just because he had saved him, but because he didn't press about his condition. He took out a piece of paper and pen that he carried when for his drawings and wrote his name on it. Fredrick watched him writw and Mike was about to hand the paper over when a familiar voice spoke behinde him. 

"We ready yet to shove off, Freddy? The crew is seems to be gone with drink and we got all the supplies we need," The voice held a proud lit in it and Mike's body froze he knew that voice. Knew it better than anyone else.

"Aye Captain!" The first mate said not noticing Mikes distress," was just finishing up talking to this lad who almost was beheaded due to your fight." the captain chuckled.

"Good thing ye were there to save him," The captain had a joking tone and Fredricks cheeks tinted red. Mike was oblivious to their inside joke as his insides writhed in a panic.

***

"Let me see ye face lad, Want ta congratulate ye for living another day," Foxy's tone was light and joking but he noticed the way the lad's back was tensed straighter than a plank. The lad seemed to hesitate for a moment before he turned around. It took Foxy a moment but as soon as he recognized that face his smirk fell. It was different, older and more weary but he recognized it all the same. It was the man who unwittingly broke his heart, his best friend, his-

"Mike?"


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Bridges and Recruitment of the Unwilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy and Mike meet under interesting circumstances and Foxy aquires a new crewmate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yay! New update! XD Schoom had been killing me slowly so sorry for the slow updates + I've been having a family issue with my sis and her ex Bf so this has taken me a while to write cx 
> 
> But I appreciate all of your guys' comments! They make me feel inspired to write more since you guys leave such nice comments! 
> 
> Also, I've been really into the whole Undertale fandom because that game is the awesomest thing ever! XD 
> 
> But lets get on to Chapter 5! Wooo  
> Soooo yay! New update! XD Schoom had been killing me slowly so sorry for the slow updates + I've been having a family issue with my sis and her Bf so this has taken me a while to write cx 
> 
> But I appreciate all of your guys' comments! They make me feel inspired to write more since you guys leave such nice comments! 
> 
> Also, I've been really into the whole Undertale fandom because that game is the awesomest thing ever! XD 
> 
> Btw Italics are what Mike is basically trying to say since again my Mikey is mute cx at least he is for a while cx 
> 
> But lets get on to Chapter 5! Wooo

_Previously_

_It was different, older and more weary but he recognized it all the same. It was the man who unwittingly broke his heart, his best friend, his-_

_"Mike?"_

\----

Mike let out a unsure smile at the now pirate captain. His anixety fluttered in him as Foxy continued staring at him in disbelief. ' _why does he have to stare like that'_ Mike thought to himself bitterly _'its not like he hasn't seen me before.'_

"Captain?" Fredrick spoke up, snapping both men out of their trance like state. Mike looked away while tightening his arms around himself. A gratious coping method he picked up at school to deal with his anxiety. Foxy looked at Fredrick then glanced at Mike.

"Fredrick, this is my old....," Mike looked at Foxy curiously, Foxy sighed,"Friend, Mike."

Mike smiled politely at Fredrick and nodded a greeting. Foxy noted the friendly guester in distaste.

"Mikey..." Mike shot him a sharp look," Mike, what are you doing here?" He rolled his crystal blue eyes and gave his best 'I live here' look. Foxy raised an eyebrow.

"Um...I bieleve he can't speak, Captain," Foxy looked shocked at Fredrick before turning a questioning gaze to Mike. He looked away from the ever searching yellow gaze of the fox with a small huff and a scowl. 

" Um, Mike, maybe it be best for us to go some where priv'et," Mike turned his scowl to Foxy and shook his head. The human wasn't in the mood. Mike sent a pretty clear _'I do not wish to talk to you'_ glare at Foxy before turning. He let out a annoyed huff, flicked his hair back and stalked towards the pubs exit. Foxy growled in annoyance.

"Fredrick!"

"Sir?" The bear hybrid asked wearily.

"Make sure each of the men are on bored by the time I get back, understood?" Foxy called as he followed after the pissed off looking human. Fredrick let out a tired sigh. Foxy was already out the door before Fredrick could even reply. Fredrick let out a small chuckle, knowing his captain to be in the determined thinking lot.

"Aye aye captain"

*****

"Mikey! Wait up!" Foxy called after the human. Mike rolled his eyes and continued walking. The pirate quickly caught up to the shorter human, taking large steps and falling in step with Mike. Mike gave him a side glare before staring forward.

"Can I talk to you?" Foxy asked, before Mike could even give him a signal that said yes, the fox hybrid continued.

"I've missed you," Mike frozed, his bangs covering his eyes. Foxy sighed,"I never imagined that I see you again! And I....I'm sorry tha I stopped writin" Mike looked up sharply and his eyes held an unforgiving look. Foxy could clearly tell Mike was still pretty pissed at him for that. He fliched at the humans cutting gaze, his ears flattened agaisnt his head in submission.

Mike crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 'Do you expect me to forgive you?' his stance said.

"You don' have to forgive me, Mikey," The brunette gave him a disbelieving look. Foxy bit his lip. "I jus' wanted ta clear up any bad blood between us, you were me best friend and I wish we can be friends now... So can we?"

Mike stared as Foxy held out a hand expecting Mike to take it. The human stared at Foxy and pushed the hybrids hand down. Foxy's ears lowered in disappointment but Mike gave him a small smile. 'In due time' Foxy's ears perked up immediately and his tail flicked happily. Mike wasn't denying him as a friend! Well he was but he wanted Foxy to work for his friendship, and the hybrid would try his hardest to get his Mikey be his friend again! The pirate didn't notice the human had walked past him. Foxy yelped and called after Mike.

"H-hey! Where ye going?!" Mikey just held up a key, signaling he was heading home. Foxy ran after Mike again. "L-look! I was thinkin', me and the crew are headin' to a port a few days away and since you want me to work for ye friendship, why don' ye sail with us!" Mike looked at Foxy in disbelief before looking like the hybrid had told the funniest joke he ever heard. Foxy looked at him in confusion. Mike shook his head and continued walking. Foxy was quickly becoming tired of this one way version of tag.

"Oh come on, Just think about it! The open sea! All tha freedom and fresh air, plus being on board with a dashingly handsome cap'ain such as me self," One look was all Mike need to give Foxy to show his distaste at that statement. "Please, Mikey?"

Mike shook his head again. _No._

"I could use another man on me crew, Please?"

Head shake. _No_.

"You'll have more riches than you could ever imagine! Please?"

Head shake. _No!_  

"Pleeease!" Foxy recieved a glare this time. _"Not in this life time!"_ the glare seemed to say. Foxy sighed.

"You leave me no choice then,"

Mike opened his mouth in a silent yelp as the hybrid threw him over his shoulder. Mike stared at the pirates tail in shock before his anger quickly set in.

"I'm sure ye love it Mikey!" The hybrid said with a grin in his voice. Mike gave an angered huff and started twisting in the hybrids grip, trying to struggle free. "Now now, ye don't want me ta drop you in the mud now, do ye?"

Mike gaped at Foxy, the thinly veiled threat did nothing to stop him from pounding his fist on Foxy's back. Foxy ignored the first and grinned at the human cheekily. Mike just glared at him and started hitting harder.

****

Meanwhile, Jeremy stared in shock as Mike was carried off. He was on his way to Mike's house, a bag of groceries in hand. The brit sighed and rushed to get the others. Looks like they'll be planning a complicated rescue mission this weekend instead of a welcome home party.


End file.
